


Cara de Ángel ✔️

by Akobere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hitch - Freeform, HitchDreyse, HitchXJean, JeanKirschtein, JeanKirstein, JeanXHitch, PolicíaMilitar, aot - Freeform, attackontitan, jeanhitch, legión de reconocimiento, shingekinokyojin, snk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: Siempre fue atractiva a la vista de la mayoría, incluida la suya, tal vez por eso se sintió atraído ella en primer lugar, en sus encuentros, muchas veces podía ser algo engreída, apática, pero su carisma era llamativo y siempre lograba sacarle alguna sonrisa y carcajada, jamás entendió el modo en que se hicieron íntimos o cercanos, el como reconocían los gestos o manías del otro, ambos solían encontrarse para liberar todo aquello que los abrumaba, se suponía que era únicamente eso.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Jean Kirstein





	Cara de Ángel ✔️

Era la noche anterior a la partida de la Legión de Reconocimiento a Marley para recuperar a Eren, el ambiente era tan tenso que podía sentirse encima de los hombros de cualquiera, hasta podría jurar que sentía que le provocaba un horrible dolor de espalda.

Jean reposaba en su escritorio, leyendo un libro al cual realmente ni prestaba atención, se mantenía inmerso en su cabeza, temiendo lo peor al momento de salir de Paradis y tener que enfrentarse a lo desconocido de manera desesperada.

La noche se sentía fría, no había luna, tampoco estrellas, todo estaba nublado, la fuente de calor más cercana era la vela en su mesa la cual ardía incandescentemente a la par de las pequeñas brisas que entraban por la ventana abierta.

Ello hasta que otra fuente de calor con mayor intensidad se posicionó tras de él.

—Te dije que no me gusta cuando la ventana estaba abierta— Soltó aparentando molestia

El Kirstein suspiró y alzó la vista a la muchacha de orbes ámbar, su cuerpo se relajó ante su presencia, sus hombros ya no estaban tensos y el entrecejo estaba menos arrugado.

—No puedes argumentar que hace calor, solo mira el cielo— Dijo sonriente ante su aparente victoria mientras sus brazos rodeaban la parte superior del cuerpo del contrario

Tras agacharse su cara se enterró en su nuca, su olor a café y papeles inmiscuyéndose por sus fosas nasales, al mismo tiempo su esencia masculina la hizo suspirar con suavidad, mientras algunos de sus cabellos le hacían cosquillas en la nariz, finalmente dejó unos suaves ósculos en su cuello y parte del hombro que desnudó abriendo los primeros botones de su camisa.

—Ganas, Hitch. Solo se me olvidó, ando muy metido aquí— Señaló su cabeza con una sonrisa

—Muy típico, muy típico— Repitió negando con la cabeza —¿Qué tal si ya se metió algún bicho horrible? Me niego a pasar la noche si es así

Jean soltó una carcajada suave mientras negaba con la cabeza, la castaña se apartó permitiendo al contrario ponerse de pie evidenciando la diferencia de altura entre ambos y procedió a cerrar la ventana.

—¿Mejor? — Cuestionó con algo de sorna

—Aparentemente— Dijo la fémina con la mano en la cintura —Cualquier sonido en la noche y sabes bien por donde puedes irte y a donde me iré yo

—Tan educada como siempre, cara de ángel— Se burló sentándose en la cama —Parece que ya es algo tarde

—La última vez que revisé eran las 11— Comentó Hitch sentándose en las piernas de Jean —Aunque, a decir verdad, parece que no duermes hace semanas, estás hecho mierda

Hitch le regaló una pequeña risita a la que Jean respondió con supuesta indignación, pero termino sonriendo, tan sincera que incluso dolía, aunque le había dicho cosas peores, al menos parecía que intentaba ser amable.

—Con esa cara, ni pareciese que hablases tales lisuras ¿Sabes? — Cuestionó Kirstein mientras sus manos le quitaban la chaqueta a la Dreyse y luego desabotonó algunos botones de su blusa hasta la altura del pecho

—Entonces hubieras elegido otro apodo para mí, eso no me hace a juego en tal caso— Respondió de forma socarrona mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello de Jean

—Tal vez tengas razón— El de orbes marrones se encogió de hombros y jaló suavemente la mejilla de la fémina —Pero el apodo se queda

Hitch simplemente lo observaba mientras quedaban en aparente silencio, las ojeras en su rostro le daban miedo, lucía más pálido, su cabello estaba desordenado y su mirada algo perdida, tras apartar la mano de Jean de su mejilla besó sus labios con suavidad, comprobó lo secos que estaban ignorando el caliente aliento que salió de su boca, el que varias veces solía encender un poco de la gran chispa entre ambos.

Antes de poder decir algo, Jean había acunado su rostro y vuelto a besar sus labios, era tan suave como fogoso, un ritmo que conocía a la perfección y que en otras situaciones hubiera disfrutado de forma fragante y con algo de altanería.

El hombre serio, cansado y preocupado debajo suyo la intimidaba levemente, al mismo tiempo que provocaba una gran preocupación para sí misma, por primera vez se sentía algo nerviosa, jamás le había pasado algo como eso.

Jean pudo palpar su nerviosismo al sentir las manos de Hitch apretar suavemente su camisa, por lo que finalmente optó por separarse de ella y acomodar el agarre en su cintura.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal? — Preguntó preocupado

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—No lo sé, la Hitch que conozco probablemente ya se hubiera burlado de mí como 4 veces y me hubiera dejado sin camisa— Asumió encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Tal vez deberías descansar para mañana? — Propuso con una sonrisa nerviosa

—El viaje dura un par de días, estoy seguro que puedo dormir ahí— Replicó mientras una de sus manos acariciaba uno de los muslos de la castaña

—¿Algo te inquieta? — Interrogó Jean hundiendo su rostro en el cuello contrario

Se sentía tibio y relajante ahí, su acompañante desprendía una esencia dulce y adictiva, era tan cómodo que juraba que podía quedarse ahí por un buen rato e incluso dormirse.

La última vez que se vieron antes de hoy no fue hacía mucho, la mano en su muslo subió para acariciar una pequeña marca en medio del cuello y el hombro, la piel de Hitch era tersa y suave, un perfecto contraste con las manos de Jean, levemente ásperas y calientes, finalmente terminó dejando un suave camino de besos hasta llegar a su clavícula, durante el proceso escuchando leves suspiros de la boca de la contrario.

—Haces esto a propósito— Dijo molesta

—A ambos nos gusta molestarnos, no tienes de que quejarte— Susurró volviendo a enterrarse en su cuello con los ojos cerrados —Estás preocupada por algo

Hitch se sobresaltó levemente, Kirstein no preguntaba, lo afirmaba, eso le daba rabia, conocía todo de ella, cada gesto, cada manía, la manera de expresarse, era tanto así que incluso a veces sabía cuándo mentía, pero también era viceversa.

—¿Te preocupo yo, acaso?

—Y-yo

El hombre se separó de ella y la miró, Dios, Jean sentía sus piernas temblar, sus ojos a pesar de lo cansados y frustrados que se veían la leían, se sentía invadida, analizada, odiaba esto, no estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Acaso es un problema? Solo mírate, luces como la mierda, no hablo de la mierda habitual, al menos así luces atractivo, aunque tengas cara de idiota, ahora si luces como mierda— Reclamó levemente avergonzada

Jean echó a reír, ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?, Dios, lo iba a agarrar a golpes ahí, eso le pasaba por ser amable.

Se asustó a sentir una mano en la nuca, la cual la atrajo a los labios de Jean, el beso era más profundo, ambos cayeron encima de la cama echados, el beso continuó hasta que ella se separó con la respiración agitada.

—¡Jean! — Reclamó molesta

—Nunca pensé que realmente lo dirías, ¿Debo sentirme halagado? ¿Molesto? Dios...

—¿Te burlas de mí? — Indignada intentó, aunque sea sentarse en el regazo del contrario

Nuevamente fue atraída a un beso, Dios, que hombre tan pesado, peor, ¿Cómo podía seguir correspondiendo a esos tontos y suaves labios los cuales devoraban los suyos? ¿Por qué sus manos se colaban bajo su camisa?

Era tan simple, estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que actuaban por inercia, aunque su conciencia divagara, se conocían a la perfección y al mismo tiempo llenaban esas sensaciones de vacío.

—Sabes... Eres la única mujer que me puede llamar cara de mierda y preocuparse por mí al mismo tiempo, me siento halagado— Comentó Jean acomodando su cabello

—Si no descansas o intentas, por lo menos comer algo decente te juro que tu cara no será lo único— Reclamó Dreyse

Otra vez esa maldita carcajada, Dios, lo peor es que lucía bien cuando sonreía, conforme pasaba el tiempo eran tan poco constantes, al menos a la lejanía, siempre que estaban juntos le regalaba varias.

—Al menos la cara de ángel se complementa con tu buena voluntad— Añadió antes de desabotonar su camisa

—¡Ya te dije que debes descansar! ¡Otro día podemos...!

—Yo no duermo con camisas así, voy a cambiarme. Bueno, normalmente si estoy contigo la costumbre es dormir sin nada, comprendo tu confusión— Habló mientras la veía quitarse de encima de él

—Oh, sí. Ya veo— Tosió suavemente parándose

—Pero ya agendaste una visita a mi cuarto para cuando vuelva, de lo contrario yo iré a buscarte— Advirtió poniéndose el polo que usaba para dormir

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, en todo caso iré a mi cuarto— Empezó a despedirse

Jean interceptó su muñeca e impidió su salida, Hitch lo observaba confundida, lucía algo nervioso.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo— Soltó levemente avergonzado

Dios... En otro contexto se hubiera reído, se hubiera ido, incluso lo acondicionaría, pero parecía que hablaba enserio, el agarre en su muñeca le transmitía pequeñas corrientes por la espina dorsal.

—¿Es broma?

—Para nada

Hitch respiró hondo, sería la primera vez en la que dormiría en su cuarto sin hacer algo, no tenía obligación alguna, pero suspiró soltando el agarre.

—Mira a otro lado, veré que me pondré de tu ropa para dormir— Ordenó acercándose al closet

—No hay nada que no haya visto

—Mirarás una Hitch saliendo por tu puerta si no lo haces

Soltó una carcajada al oírlo rezongar, tal y como un caballo, y tras terminar de cambiarse se lanzó a la cama agotada, el día fue cansado y su preocupación por Jean terminó por agotarla.

El Kirstein se echó a su lado, ella le daba la espalda, finalmente terminó abrazándola, apegando su espalda a su abdomen, enterrando su cara en su cuello y rodeándola con los brazos.

—No puedes argumentar que hace calor, mira el cielo— Soltó Jean con los ojos cerrados

—Odio cuando usas mis palabras en mi contra— Admitió en su susurro

—Eso no hará que paré— El castaño soltó una suave risita

—No tienes remedio— Suspiró sin remedio y se apegó al cuerpo tras suyo, era tan caliente y confortable, el solo estar en sus brazos le provocaba sueño

Por el lado de Jean era algo similar, el olor dulce que desprendían su cabello y cuerpo era relajante, como la suavidad y calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de la fémina, el mero hecho de ser ella lo hacía sentir sumamente cómodo, sus risas, sus burlas, su mera existencia sacaba todo lo malo de su cabeza.

Dios, la amaba... la amaba, la amaba demasiado, aunque tardase o le costase admitirlo en algún momento, la sentía como una parte suya, un futuro o una vida sin ella no era una opción.

No era su solo cuerpo, del cual prácticamente ya se había apropiado, aquel que conocía mejor que nadie, las zonas sensibles, tibias y cosquillosas, la sola imagen que muchas veces se reveló a él y a la que se hizo adicto.

Su carisma y esencia lo traían a ella una y otra vez, la forma en que lo hacía reír o se reía de él, las otras veces que después de hacerlo se quedaba descansando en su pecho o se dormía encima suyo.

Su rostro con múltiples facetas y expresiones, la belleza que portaba, eso hizo que se ganara su apodo, aparte de para burlarse, se molestaban el uno a otro de una manera peculiar.

"Tienes cara de ángel, pero imagina si supieran las cosas que gritas en la cama"

Adoraba molestarla con eso, adoraba reír con sus pucheros o jalar sus mejillas, besar sus labios y descansar en su cuello.

—Buenas noches, cara de ángel— Susurró en su nuca y luego depositando un suave beso en la susodicha

Una sonrisa diminuta salió en los labios de la chica de orbes ámbar, por mucho que fingiera odiar ese apodo, realmente amaba cuando la llamaba así, adoraba la sensación de sus besos y la protección que le daban sus brazos, lo amaba, Dios, simplemente amaba todo de Jean Kirstein, aunque le costase admitirlo y el fuese un idiota

Finalmente, ambos se fundieron en un profundo sueño, encontrando una sensación de paz y comodidad en el amor y el calor de otro, como algo más que dos compañeros de noches, ambos se amaban, de una manera especial y única, destinados el uno al otro por siempre.


End file.
